


Puimini dei pioppo

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Allergies, Bickering like a married couple, Coffee, Fluff, Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich and Rob go out for coffee while in Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puimini dei pioppo

"Come on, let's go.” Rich nodded his head towards their hotel room door. He already had his shoes on and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair.

“Rich, I'm tired. Can we just stay in today?” Rob was lying across one of the beds his arm draped over his face.

“Yeah we can stay in, or we could go out. Let's go out.” Rich shrugged his shoulders as he

“But, eeeh. We've had something everyday with the con.” He moaned as he sat up on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge.

“Yeah we have, which is why we should go out. Just you and me. Let's go, grab your jacket. We're heading out.” Rich opened the door and nodded his head towards the hallway.

“I really don't think... I-I-I would rather stay here.” Rob was standing up and moving towards Rich.

“Come on, it'll be fun. You know it will. Look I got your jacket, let's head out.” He smiled as his friend made it to the door, he held it open as they both stepped out.

“Eeeh, I think we should stay. I mean, we have a nice room.” Rob kept in step with Rich as they walked down the hallway.

“It is a nice room, didn't say it wasn't a nice room. It's nice outside too, that's why we're going outside.”  The doors opened and Rich pulled his baseball cap on, blocking the sun from eyes. Rob squinted up at the sky before getting his sunglasses out of his pocket.

“How do you manage to do this every time Rich?” 

He grinned as he slipped his arm around Rob's waist. “Because you love me. And I'm both devastatingly handsome and incredibly charming. You can't ignore this charm Robbie.” 

Rob rolled his eyes as they walked down old streets. Cobblestone under their feet and stucco walls around them. Little white fluffs rolled against the curb in the wind.

“We do this trip, what once a year? Twice a year? And we always go out as a big group.” Rich started taking as they walked, it was rather pleasant out. “We can't be expected to find the little tucked away spots as a group. And there's no way we can get anywhere if we have Mischa with us. I heard really good things about this coffee shop in the area, did you get any coffee this morning?” 

His hand slipped away from Rob's waist as he spoke accenting his rambles with hand gestures.

“No Rich, just the watered down stuff at breakfast. I was planning on this being a lazy day.” He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling. Being able to walk around without being mobbed was always good. And Rich did have a point about seeing the city. “So where's your magic coffee shop? You're buying.” 

“I'm buying?”

“You did kind of ruin my plans of not doing anything.” 

“Touché.”

It didn't take them long find a coffee shop, just about everywhere served the stuff. Rich couldn't even remember the name of the place they were initially going to try, Rob picked on him for that. They spent some time exploring the side streets before finding a small coffee bar. Eventually they both had a small cup of very strong coffee. They sat on small iron seats just outside of the bar watching as people walked around. Small tufts of white tumbled as people walked through, collecting in small piles where the wind and movement carried them.

“Those, those are really pretty, looks like snow or um cherry blossoms.” 

“Yeah, I suppose they do.” Rich rubbed at his eyes. “Hey Robbie. Wanna build a snowman?” 

“Seriously? You went with a Frozen reference? What are you, Rich, like 10?” Rob laughed in spite of the glare he was receiving.  “Actually it does looks fun to play with. Don’t think we can actually build anything from it.”

Rich sniffed his nose and downed the rest of his coffee. He watched the white fluffs that tumbled across the cobblestones as they resumed their walk and exploration.

A fan approached them with a timid smile and her camera out, it wasn't an uncommon occurrence and certainly not unexpected with a con going on. They happily obliged her request for a photo, asking about the white fluffs in return.

“Piumini dei Pioppo,” she pointed at the piles that were building up. “Very common this time of year.”

“Pewmeeny” Rich repeated.

“No.  Piumini.” she said slowly, hoping they would get it.

“PueMiny?” Rob attempted. 

“Piumini.” She tried to hold back a giggle as she repeated the word again.

“Pewmeeny,” Rich didn't even change inflection, just said it the exact same way as before. He squinted his eyes and quickly covered his face before sneezing.

“Bless you.” “Salut.” 

“I think this Pewmany stuff isn't all that great.” Rich grumbled, his eyes were puffy and red. “Robbie, I'm over it.”

Rob thanked their fan before he started lead them back to the hotel. They made a quick stop at a small market where Rich picked up some allergy medication and a water. He had the pills swallowed before they even left, chasing them with water. By the time they made it to their hotel it was by a combination of allergies and the drugs taking effect that Rich was grumpy and tired. Trying hard not to snap at his friend Rich was being uncharacteristically quiet. Rob understood and offered little conversation, instead he hummed all the way to their door. Rich immediately flopped into the bed, toeing his shoes off and dropping the empty water bottle on the floor.

Rob looked over at his friend who had very quickly fallen into a benadryl induced nap and shook his head. He climbed into the bed, propped himself against the backboard and turned the TV on. Running a hand across Rich's hair, he sighed unable to prevent the smile on his face.

“Should have stuck with my idea of a lazy day, huh Rich?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a chat with the wonderful Vyles-ray.


End file.
